


What's It Gonna Be?

by AlikeVM



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikeVM/pseuds/AlikeVM
Summary: "Catra: Tengo una pregunta importante: ¿te gusta la comida china?Adora: La verdad está muy condimentada y me da malestar estomacal, prefiero no comerla.–Oh Dios, ahora entiendo por qué te va tan mal consiguiendo citas… ¡en aplicaciones de citas!"Un One shot donde Adora y Catra se conocen en Tinder. :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	What's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What's It Gonna Be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233570) by [ShipperTrash08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08)



Derecha, derecha, derecha… ¿Acababa de darle me gusta a alguien con una foto de My Little Pony?

—¿En qué año dijo que fue? —interrumpió sus pensamientos el susurro de Bow, a su lado. Esperaba expectante la respuesta para poder continuar con su apunte.

Adora pestañeó perdida y levantó la vista de su celular. Miró a su alrededor a todos sus compañeros de clase concentrados en el pizarrón. Recordó que, se suponía, estaba en plena clase de Anatomía.

— Ah… —alargó el sonido en clara muestra de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero deberías prestar más atención, el examen es la próxima semana.

Bow, volvió la vista a su preciada tablet y continuó con lo suyo. Adora comprobó que el profesor no le estuviera prestando atención y regresó a su aparato.

—Sí, seguro —respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, con la vista aún clavada en el celular.

Tenía una notificación nueva: “¡Tienes un nuevo Match!”. Con el aburrimiento atribuido a la costumbre que da la aplicación, abrió otro perfil que seguro sería tan repetitivo como los demás. “¿Qué perfil de Instagram me pedirán seguir ahora?” pensó en medio de un suspiro. Bueno, todo sea por ignorar la clase.

_Catra_

Un nombre tan inusual como el suyo, ese ya era un punto.

“Sí, bueno, estoy en Tinder porque sólo estoy rodeada de chicos todo el día y el olor de su testosterona comienza a marearme. Soy estudiante de ingeniería en la Universidad de Etheria. Me gustan los gatos. No sé, dale me gusta, a ver qué sale”

Vale, la chica era guapa, no podía negarlo. Además, estudiaban en el mismo campus, La facultad de ingeniería estaba sólo a 15 minutos caminando.

“¡Nuevo mensaje!” le notificó la aplicación.

 **Catra:** Hey Adora

“Eso fue rápido” pensó gratamente sorprendida. Ahora lo importante, ¿debía responder de forma normal o de forma original y llamativa?

—Si ya dejaste de buscar al amor de tu vida, podrías acompañarme a ver a Glimmer — dijo Bow pasando junto a su pupitre directo a la puerta. Entonces la rubia notó que, de hecho, la clase había terminado y todos se estaban retirando.

—Rayos —murmuró recogiendo sus cosas con prisa y corrió evadiendo a sus compañeros, saliendo detrás de su amigo para alcanzarlo en el concurrido pasillo.

—Así que, ¿encontraste a alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para valer la pena reprobar tu examen? —la chica apenas podía escucharlo con tanto barullo que provocaba el cambio de clases.

Caminó rápido para poder colocarse frente a él mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas.

–Sabes que no voy a reprobarlo. Soy muy inteligente, lo tengo todo justo aquí —dijo Adora con un tono presumido colocando su índice derecho en su sien… justo antes de chocar con un chico y que este derramara la bebida que traía consigo.

Su amigo sólo suspiró viendo la familiar torpeza de la joven y se recargó contra una pared cercana, esperando mientras la chica se disculpaba apresuradamente por milésima vez.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

—Y eso fue lo que dijo ese idiota —reclamaba Glimmer a gritos mientras se sentaban en la mesa circular de una cafetería cercana al campus. Colocándose uno junto al otro —. Odio los trabajos grupales, ¿por qué todos tienen que ser tan mediocres? —lanzó un gruñido bajo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el menú en la mesa.

Bow dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda de su novia con una mueca de comprensión. Habían ido a su cafetería favorita de siempre, un lugar muy juvenil; con mesas pequeñas buena música de fondo y las mejores bebidas azucaradas de la zona. Un extra era que conocían a los encargados del local. Dos agradables chicos y una obstinada chica, quienes se encontraban en una relación poliamorosa que le causaba toda la ternura del mundo a Adora y compañía.

—Holas chicos, ¿lo de siempre?

—¡Lonnie! —saludó entusiasmada la rubia —. Pensé que no trabajabas hoy.

—Bueno, el tarado de Kyle comió algo en mal estado así que lo cubrí porque Rogelio insistió en quedarse a cuidarlo. —Lonnie rodó los ojos con desespero y cariño.

—Sólo es Kyle siendo Kyle. —El moreno se encogió de hombros, respondiendo. Y todos estaban de acuerdo, había una férrea competencia entre él y Adora cómo los que peor suerte tenían.

Glimmer en ese momento alzó la cabeza. —Yo quiero algo con muuuucha azúcar, necesito recuperar el control de mi vida.

—¿Día difícil?

—No tienes idea.

—Nosotros lo de siempre —retomó la palabra Adora.

—En seguida lo traigo.

En ese momento la rubia sintió su celular vibrar y al comprobarlo sólo eran más y más notificaciones de la escuela; entonces, recordó el mensaje que tenía pendiente desde hace rato.

 **Catra:** Hey Adora

Finalmente, Adora respiró hondo y respondió.

 **Adora:** Hola

Así que nueva chica, nuevos mensajes que seguro no llegaban a ningún lado. Tal vez era momento de dejar de creer en aplicaciones de citas. Otro mensaje iluminó la pantalla.

 **Catra:** Tengo una pregunta importante, te gusta la comida china?

 **Adora:** La verdad esta muy condimentada y me da malestar estomacal, prefiero no comerla

–Oh Dios, ahora entiendo por qué te va tan mal consiguiendo citas… ¡en aplicaciones de citas! —La chica a su lado habló con frustración y burla.

—Definitivamente necesitas clases para entender a las chicas —concordó su amigo.

—¿Qué? —La rubia, confundida, los miró a ambos. Tenía a cada uno de un lado, viendo con gran interés su pantalla. ¿En qué momento empezaron a leer sobre su hombro? — ¿De qué hablan?

—Claramente te está invitando a salir —dijo la más baja haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos en clara muestra de lo frustrante que llegaba a ser la ingenuidad de su amiga.

—P-pero recién me ha mandado dos mensajes. —Adora no entendía, se suponía que debían hablarse antes, gustarse y finalmente salir, ¿no?

Y es que llevaba poco tiempo usando la aplicación, pero la idea de salir sin apenas conocer a la persona, no le agradaba para nada. Ella era de mucho sentimiento y tal vez poco cerebro.

—Oh por mi madre, dame eso. –Glimmer le arrebató el celular de las manos y comenzó a juguetear con él. Bow se acercó emocionado y ambos hablaban entre susurros sobre cómo resolver la metida de pata de su amiga. La rubia suspiró y se dejó resbalar en la silla mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio. Debía conseguir amigos menos invasivos.

—¡Bien, yo lo arreglo! —Adora exclamó irguiéndose y tomando de vuelta el aparato. Ella podía resolverlo sola, ya verían.

—Sus pedidos, chicos —interrumpió Lonnie, justo antes de que el irritante par pudiera reclamar.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Más tarde esa noche, no podía dejar de ver el cursor parpadeante en la barra de enviar. ¿Debía ir o fingir que eso nunca pasó?

Era cierto que no salía con nadie desde Huntara, su última ex, quien se había graduado ya. Estaban en puntos diferentes de sus vidas y no podían congeniar como antes. Por el amor mutuo decidieron terminar las cosas y seguir siendo amigas. Todavía solían verse para hablar y ponerse al corriente con sus vidas. Pero la verdad es que era la única relación seria que había tenido y la misma Huntara siempre tomó la iniciativa; es por eso que, dos años después; Adora, lista para buscar una nueva relación, no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a las mujeres. Ni siquiera a través de mensajes en las aplicaciones de citas. Sabía que esa era la forma sencilla y rápida, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para ir a una cita casi a ciegas, ¿o sí?

Volvió a abrir el perfil de la tal Catra. La chica parecía la típica joven ruda y rebelde, le quedaba bien estudiar ingeniería. Con un par de perforaciones en las orejas, su sonrisa ladeada y su cabello corto aparentemente sedoso; le parecía un poco demasiado atractiva para estar en un lugar como Tinder. Y ni hablar de sus ojos, la heterocromía sólo era un pequeño plus dentro del paquete completo que parecía ser.

 **Catra:** Hey Adora

 **Adora:** Hola

 **Catra:** Tengo una pregunta importante, te gusta la comida china?

 **Adora:** La verdad esta muy condimentada y me da malestar estomacal, prefiero no comerla

 **Adora:** Bromo

 **Adora:** Broma*

 **Adora:** Era una broma

 **Adora:** Mii estómago está muy bien no tengo problemas estomacales

 **Adora:** Eso

 **Adora:** Y si me gusta la comida china

 **Adora:** Y a ti?

 **Adora:** Supongo que si porque lo mencionaste

 **Catra:** Aja si me gusta

 **Adora:** Okey

 **Catra:** Ok… entonces te gustaría ir a comer comida china algún dia?

 **Catra:** Si no te hace daño claro

Releer la conversación sólo la hacía querer desaparecer. Sus amigos tenían razón, era una idiota. Seguramente Catra la creía una rara y lo peor es que no se equivocaba.

Suspiró y decidió contestar. No perdía nada por una cita, a menos que sea con alguien de Tinder y fuera una trampa para sacarle los órganos. Nunca debió leer esa noticia, seguro era una fake new. Esperaba que fuera así.

Adora: Si esta bien

 **Catra:** Cool, qué te parece mañana?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adora, Glimmer y Bow habían ido la biblioteca de la universidad a intentar estudiar antes de la semana de evaluaciones. Mientras la morena se hundía entre libros de administración y lectura de datos; la rubia y el chico hacían lo propio con libros llenos de conceptos médicos. Llevaban sólo un par de horas en ello cuando se les unieron Mermista y su novio Sea Hawk. (¿En serio nadie se preguntaba la razón de tener nombres tan raros?)

—Así que, ¿nadie va a decir nada sobre la ropa de Adora? —Todos giraron la vista hacia Mermista cuando esta rompió el tranquilo silencio en el que se habían sumido—. Me refiero a que tiene una cita después de 3 milenios y ni siquiera intentó buscar un atuendo apropiado.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a la nombrada. Con ojo crítico todos repasaron su imagen de arriba abajo. La rubia se sintió incómoda antes eso y se miró a ella misma. Su chaqueta roja de siempre, sus pantalones grises y sus botas le parecían bien, incluso añadió su brazalete dorado favorito. ¿Cómo se supone que debía vestirse? Con Huntara no tenía esos problemas, la chica la había conocido cuando todavía usaba chalecos de colores como parte de su “estilo”.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… — comenzó Sea Hawk acariciando su bigote.

—Vamos, chicos, Adora no se ve mal y se siente cómoda así. Deberíamos dejarla elegir su atuendo, incluso si claramente es un error —. El intento de Bow subirle los ánimos terminó siendo completamente contraproducente.

—Yo… creo que debería ir a casa a cambiarme y… y… —se levantó empujando la silla con la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Ya estaba hiperventilando. Recibió un pequeño golpe en el costado de la cabeza de parte de Glimmer —. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

—¡Shhh! — Un chico de la mesa continua los calló.

—Disculpa — corearon todos en el grupo.

—Tenía que hacerlo, estabas al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Adora sólo mordió su labio e ignoró los pensamientos negativos que llegaron con el comentario de Mermista. De igual forma sólo tendría media hora para ir a cambiarse y llegar a tiempo. No lo lograría y, de hecho, debía partir ya. Qué más daba, tampoco es como si tuviera elegantes y llamativos atuendos acordes a la situación.

—No importa —dijo finalmente a todos sus amigos —. Debo irme ahora y de todas formas sólo es una cita, no creo que vaya a ningún lado.

—Nunca digas nunca —Sea Hawk le guiñó el ojo y señaló con el dedo antes de recibir un codazo de Mermista en el costado.

La rubia negó suavemente viendo la interacción tan peculiar de ese par. Tomó sus libros y bandolera, comenzando su camino a la puerta mientras agitaba su mano hacia atrás en despedida.

—¡Tienes que contarnos todo cuando llegues a casa! — Ya estaba en el control de libros junto a la salida, cuando escuchó el grito de Glimmer

Seguidamente se escucharon varios “Shhhh” de gente molesta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bien, esto debía ser sencillo; llegaba, se presentaba, charlaban y se iba a casa. Seguramente ni si quiera era como en las fotos, ¿no? ¿y si lo era? No creía estar a la altura. Pffff, era más fácil moverse al lado de la heterosexualidad, seguro ahí no le pasaban estas cosas.

Estaba parada afuera del pequeño local 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada y no podía dejar de moverse. En uno de sus tantos giros logró ver la silueta de una chica que se parecía bastante a la de la foto en el perfil. Bien, realmente era como en las fotos. Estaba muy fuera de su liga, ¿era muy tarde para huir? Definitivamente, ya la había visto y la saludaba desde lejos con la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, la miró quitarse unos grandes audífonos tipo casco desde los que sonaba una canción pop popular, algo muy raro. En su mente, la joven frente a ella sólo escuchaba rock y metal.

—Hey, ¿Adora? —Catra extendió su mano en saludo y Adora se quedó en blanco. Su voz era demasiado atractiva. Reaccionó unos segundos después y agitó la mano de la otra con, tal vez, demasiada fuerza. Le dio un repaso rápido con la mirada que no pasó desapercibido para la otra. Botas tipo grunge, al menos eso encajaba con la imagen mental que tenía y, oh por Dios, estaba usando una camisa de cuadros.

—¡Sí! Soy yo. Adora, la chica de Tinder. Ya sabes quedamos aquí, obvio lo sabes porque viniste. — La chica parecía a punto del colapso después hablar tan rápido. Tomó una inhalación profunda y habló más calmada —. ¿Quieres entrar? — señaló la entrada del restaurante con su mano libre y sonrió algo apenada.

Catra río suavemente soltando su mano.

—Un gusto, Adora, la chica de Tinder. Soy Catra, otra chica que también es de Tinder — dijo sin ninguna malicia y sonrió, contagiando a su compañera —. ¿Entramos?

La morena le sonrió de forma chulesca y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Claro que no leyó el “Empuje” y casi arrancó la puerta en su afán de abrirla.

—Ehhh, Catra, tienes que empujar la puerta —la nombrada giró a verla con confusión y luego regresó su vista al pequeño letrero que colgaba en la entrada Enrojeció profundamente al ver que era cierto.

—Sí, pfff, claro. Ya lo sabía —se giró, volviendo a su sonrisa de antes mientras abría la puerta, esta vez empujándola.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mesera se retiraba ya con sus pedidos y se formó un silencio entre ambas. Adora, no tenía idea de cómo romperlo. Por eso prefería hablar por mensajes antes de salir con alguien, así por lo menos tenía tema de conversación. No sabía nada sobre quién era la chica frente a ella. Bueno, siempre podía fingir que sí tenía problemas estomacales.

Catra, por otro lado, debatía por dentro qué palabras serían las necesarias para parecer genial sin llegar a ser tosca. En su lista siempre estaba hablar sobre sus increíbles dotes matemáticos, aunque aparentemente a las chicas no les gustaba que hablara de su difícil carrera. Cuánta amargura había en el mundo.

—Yo creo que mi estom-

—La ingeniería es gen-

Ambas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, de forma atropellada. Cuando lo notaron, ambas se callaron y volvieron al silencio anterior. Adora evitaba el contacto visual y optó por ver el restaurante. La castaña lo había sugerido por recomendación de una amiga suya, una tal Scorpia. El lugar era bastante pequeño, apenas cabían unas 5 mesas adentro y la gran barra de buffet en el fondo, con algunos toques típicos de la decoración de lugares asiáticos; incluyendo el satánico gato que movía la pata. Se habían sentado en una mesa junto a la puerta, una frente a la otra.

Seguía viendo la lámpara de papel arriba de ellas cuando escuchó el estornudo más lindo del mundo. Sólo pudo reír al notar que fue la chica frente a ella, quien todavía pasaba el dorso de su mano por la respingada nariz para retirar la molestia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña con una ceja levantada.

—Y-yo no dije nada —Adora desvió la mirada nuevamente con una sonrisa llena de gracia.

—Bieeen… Así que, vi en tu perfil que estudias medicina.

—Oh, sí. Es mi cuarto año apenas.

—¿Y no deberías estar encerrada estudiando y no teniendo vida social?

—Eh, bueno sí, eso creo. Nunca lo he hecho. No necesito estudiar mucho, tengo memoria fotográfica —se encogió de hombros como si fuera de lo más normal.

En ese momento Catra se sintió miserable, ¿cómo se suponía que se vería como un genio con alguien que podía memorizar todo?

—Aunque —continuó la rubia — me es algo complicado mantener la atención en las cosas. Me distraigo fácil y mi coordinación física es muy pobre. Supongo que esas son simples secuelas de mi olvidada niñez.

—¿Olvidada?

—Sí, yo soy adoptada. Me encontraron en un callejón cuando tenía 7 y no tenía las mismas capacidades de comunicación que debería tener un niño de mi edad. Mis madres dicen que, cuando me adoptaron, no hablaba mucho y siempre derramaba mi jugo porque estaba ocupada jugando con mi comida —Adora lanzó una risa algo nostálgica antes el vago recuerdo que todavía conservaba, traslúcido, en su mente.

Cuando no halló respuesta, por primera vez vio a los ojos de su acompañante. Catra había suavizado sus facciones y la miraba con total comprensión impresa en sus peculiares iris.

—A mí me dejaron a los 4 afuera de una estación de policía, en una pequeña caja de cartón. Me adoptaron a los 6 y yo era bastante mala con la gente, tenía ataques de ira y eso. Mi madre dice que parecía un pequeño gatito enojado la mayoría del tiempo —Ambas lanzaron una corta risa y se sumieron en un nuevo silencio, uno diferente y cómodo.

—Supongo que ya hallamos algo en común…

Adora rascó un poco su cuello, por un momento sintió una conexión con su cita, conexión que venía de la comprensión y empatía ante una situación difícil. Sinceramente esperaba no ser la única en verlo así.

—Me gustaría seguir buscando cosas así…

—A mí también.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

—Y entonces Entrapta decidió que era buena idea cambiar los cables de la instalación del edificio. Casi nos echan de la facultad. Afortunadamente ella tenía razón y terminó reparando el problema. — Catra sonreía con su propia anécdota.

Habían terminado su comida hace rato ya y se encontraban en la sobremesa simplemente conociéndose.

—Parece que ustedes dos siempre están metidas en problemas —señaló Adora con gracia.

—No tengo cómo negar eso —con un suave resoplido Catra fijó sus peculiares ojos en Adora y vio su obvia inquietud —. Puedes preguntar, ¿sabes?

La rubia hizo una leve mueca al verse expuesta y finalmente soltó lo que tenía en mente.

—Bien, ¿por qué una persona como tú está en un lugar como Tinder? Quiero decir, ese lugar es para los fracasados en el amor, como yo. Tu personalidad y aspecto gritan _sex symbol_ por todas partes. —Adora no podía dejar de gesticular exageradamente con sus manos mientras intentaba expresar su confusión ante el asunto. Catra frunció el ceño hacia ella y, con la misma sonrisa ladeada de la foto, respondió.

—¿Crees que me veo como una _sex symbol_? —recargó sus brazos cruzados en la mesa mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, con obvias intenciones de ponerla nerviosa.

—Bueno… Podría decirse así o no, t-tal vez sí. ¿Podrías responder la pregunta? —la rubia, claramente avergonzada, se dio una palmada en la frente y desvió la mirada.

Catra, divertida, regresó a su posición en el respaldo de la silla y finalmente respondió.

—Si le sumamos al hecho de que estoy rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo y mi carácter, como ya mencioné, es bastante difícil; no mucha gente se acerca. Entonces el resultado final es una _“sex symbol”_ en una aplicación para citas —la castaña respondió con un claro énfasis en la expresión sólo para picar a la otra joven.

—Supongo que tiene sentido.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿por qué estás tú en una aplicación así?

La ojiazul la miró y sonrió suavemente. —Pues como ya te conté y ya lo notaste, soy torpe, algo lenta en cuanto a la gente, divago mucho cuando hablo y me tropiezo con las palabras cuando quiero expresarme, además…

—Creo que decir todos tus defectos en una primera cita no es la mejor idea que podrías tener —interrumpió Catra.

—Cierto, el punto es que soy mala relacionándome con la gente y terminé recurriendo a un lugar donde no es taaan obvio.—Adora rascó un poco su cuello con nerviosismo. 

—Bueno, también puedo fingir que no me di cuenta si tú finges que mi carácter es agradable.

—Para mí lo es, pero acepto el trato.

—Bien.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que debo ir al médico —la rubia gruñó sosteniendo su estómago con una mueca de dolor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

—Ya te dije que hablamos lo normal, de nuestras familias, lo que estudiamos, nada que te interese —Adora repitió por tercera vez a Glimmer quien no dejaba de insistir en saber absolutamente todo.

Recién había llegado a su casa cuando ya tenía 30 mensajes en el grupo de sus amigos preguntando por su cita. En cuanto respondió uno de ellos, recibió una videollamada entrante de Bow y Glimmer, quienes insistían en hacer todo tipo de preguntas. Y ahí estaba. Tenía las imágenes de sus amigos en su laptop mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en hacer unos apuntes escolares sentada en su escritorio

— _Mentiras, sé que hay algo más_ —siguió refunfuñando su amiga.

— _¿Y cuándo volverán a salir?_ —preguntó el chico notablemente más relajado que su novia.

—Bueno, todavía no hemos decidido el día porque Catra tiene algo de trabajo así que le di mi número y dijo que ella me llamaría.

Levantó la vista cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de sus usualmente habladores y molestos amigos. Ambos veían a la cámara con pena.

—¿Hay algo mal?

— _No, claro que no. Es sólo que… Tú sabes, dijo que ella te llamaría como el “Nosotros te llamaremos” y eso…_ —Adora miró fijamente la imagen de Bow esperando una respuesta más concreta — _y bueno… Me llama mi padre, tengo que irme. Nos vemos._

Bow colgó abruptamente y la dejó con muchas dudas.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaba? —se giró a la chica que seguía en llamada.

— _A mí me llama mi madre. ¡Adiós!_

—¿Tu madre? Pero está mu- —Glimmer también había desaparecido —. ¿Qué les pasa?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era viernes por la tarde, habían pasado dos días desde su salida y no había tenido noticias de Catra. Supuso que al final tenía razón y la cita no llegaría a ningún lado. Era una pena, la verdad es que la castaña le parecía graciosa y temeraria. A veces muy sincera y hasta un poco irritable, pero se la había pasado muy bien. La química entre ellas era innegable. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Estaba caminando junto a Mermista y Glimmer hacia el autobús de regreso a casa. Ellas hablaban del siguiente evento cultural al que definitivamente debían ir. Mientras Adora seguía en su mundo, su celular empezó a vibrar con una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

“Catra”

Detuvo su caminata y respondió de inmediato.

— _Hey, Adora. Estaba pensando, y tal vez podríamos salir el próximo viernes. Conozco esta cafetería perfecta para tener una cena tranquila._

—Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora? —intentó responder de forma común, como si no estuviera entusiasmada por otra cita.

— _Me tengo que ir, el profesor acaba de entrar, pero te mandaré los datos. Cuídate, adiós._

—Adiós.

Colgó la llamada con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y se dio cuenta de que sus amigas la observaban con una ceja alzada. Tratando de evitar el interrogatorio, empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo dejándolas atrás.

—¡No puedes huir por siempre! —gritó Mermista.

—¡Además, le diremos a Spinnerella y Netossa! —secundó Glimmer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En los siguientes días, Catra y ella intercambiaron mensajes de todo tipo, a todas horas. De esa forma supo que la castaña intentó conducir motocicleta a los 17 y se rompió la pierna, que le encantaba el atún y le daba miedo nadar. Ella misma compartió cosas como su afición a los caballos y su gusto insano por el pan dulce. Intercambiaron todo tipo de canciones y hablaron por horas de películas. La chica le hablo de su trabajo en el taller informático de su amigo Hordak y Adora le compartió su afición a la medicina para seguir los pasos de Mara, una de sus madres adoptivas. Descubrió que la chica tenía 21, siendo 10 meses menor que ella.

Intercambiaron anécdotas vergonzosas y a veces Adora le pedía mandar audios con la excusa de estar ocupada y no poder leer, la verdad era que le gustaba escuchar su voz. Conocerla por mensajes era sumamente divertido porque aparentemente la castaña tenía un humor algo pesado que a ella les gustaba.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó el día acordado y esta vez estaba preparada. Había ensayado cómo saludar sin verse como una tonta y se había soltado el cabello en un intento de verse diferente. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque; mientras caminaba a la facultad de Catra, donde acordaron verse, tenía que fingir que no veía a sus amigos siguiéndola. Podía esperarlo de Mermista, Glimmer y compañía, pero era bajo que Spinerella y su novia también estuvieran ahí. Sólo siguió caminando sin mirarlos, tratando de conservar la calma.

Estando ya en la entrada del recinto, vio a su cita de lejos conversando con una chica sumamente alta y musculosa de cabello blanco, y otra de cabello violeta muy abundante atado en dos coletas. Se acercó hasta ella de espalda a las otras dos chicas y agitó la mano llamando su atención.

—Hey, Adora —Catra esquivó a sus acompañantes y se acercó a saludarla. Tal vez fue imaginación de la rubia, pero la peliblanca no la veía de forma amigable.

—Hola —Adora le sonrió —. ¿Lista?

—Claro, sólo deja me despido de mis amigas —señaló sobre su hombro antes de darse la vuelta y caer en cuenta de que sus amigas estaban justo al lado —. O tal vez presentártelas —terminó en un murmullo confundido —. Chicas, ella es Adora —terminó, señalándola.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Entrapta y espero que su interacción social sea satisfactoria y no ocurra ningún robo de tu parte hacia mi amiga. —La chica de coletas moradas habló realmente rápido y agitó su mano en un apretón de manos frenético antes de soltarle y seguir analizando el extraño aparato que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Robo? —dijo lo primero que pudo captar de todo lo que había escuchado.

—¿Acaso no te contó de la última vez que salió con una chica de esa aplicación? —tomó la palabra más alta del grupo colocando su brazo sobres los hombros de la castaña.

—¿Algún día me vas a dejar olvidarlo? —se quejó la castaña en un gruñido. Se giró a mirar a su cita y empezó a relatar con algo de resignación —. Estuve saliendo unos cuantos meses con una chica, un día me citó por la mañana para conversar en su coche y-

—Claro, conversar —interrumpió la chica sin nombre, en tono sarcástico.

—El asunto es —continuó Catra como si no hubiera escuchado nada — que olvidé un termo en su coche y nunca me lo devolvió. Ahora este par de idiotas no me dejan olvidarlo —dirigió una mirada acusadora a las chicas que no se dieron por aludidas.

—Auch…— Adora miró con empatía a la castaña —. Bueno, te juro que nunca te robaría ningún termo, si eso es lo que te preocupa —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí bueno, la chica no me importaba. Pero ese termo era perfecto: no se calentaba por fuera, tenía cierre anti derrames y era práctico de llevar. Podría tomar todo de mí, menos el termo —se quejó Catra de una forma que demostraba que no era la primera vez que hablaba con molestia del asunto.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —dijo Entrapta sin mucho interés, caminando alrededor de Adora, analizándola.

—Soy Scorpia —la chica de cabello blanco se acercó a darle la mano, la rubia aceptó la mano con una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza que empleó esta en el saludo. Intento soltarse lo más rápido posible sin verse grosera. Cuando lo logró, disimuladamente frotó su muñeca adolorida.

—¿Y vas a presentarnos a tus amigos? —Catra colocó su mano derecha en la cadera mientras con la izquierda señalaba a cierto grupo que dirigía miradas que intentaban ser disimuladas.

Adora, confundida, siguió con su mirada la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo. Se topó con la visión de sus amigos fingiendo que hablaban entre ellos, pero dirigiendo sus ojos cada 3 segundos hacia ellas. La rubia soltó una fuerte exhalación, había olvidado por completo que la habían seguido. Giró su cabeza hacia sus acompañantes y les sonrió en disculpa antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el grupo que se comenzó a mover ansioso al verla acercarse.

—Bien, Catra ya los vio así que tienen que ir y presentarse, ser amables y no arruinarlo porque esa chica me agrada y si se va a arruinar, que sea por mi culpa —hablo apresuradamente entre dientes con molestia.

—Cuánta confianza — Netossa recibió un golpe de su novia en el costado como reprimenda —. Digo, claro que lo haremos.

—Yo no prometo nada —apenas dijo Mermista antes de avanzar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¡V-vuelve acá! —gritó por lo bajo. Pronto, todos sus amigos pasaron por su lado ignorándola para encontrarse con las desconocidas.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La vista le parecía surrealista. Al final y por alguna extraña razón, sus amigos y las de Catra decidieron ir a cenar con ellas. No entendía su lógica, todos sabían que era una cita, ¿por qué ir? Sospechosamente, Scorpia fue quien propuso y defendió la idea con mucho entusiasmo. Cuando se dio cuenta, todos estaban sentados en 3 mesas que habían juntado para el grupo. Había un gran alboroto con todos hablando y riendo, intercambiando comida y conociéndose más. A fin de cuentas, no podía quejarse, la estaba pasando bien.

Hasta que todos empezaron a contar anécdotas vergonzosas de ambas.

—… entonces Adora, totalmente ebria, inició una amistad con una chica del bar. Le estaba dando consejos motivacionales sobre ser buena amiga y buena persona. Todo iba bien hasta que le vomitó en los zapatos —Mermista concluyó la anécdota, a la que le siguieron atronadoras carcajadas de todas menos de la mencionada.

—Como la vez que Catra vomitó en los pies de su cita después de bajar del bote de remos que habían rentado—aportó Entrapta.

—Me mareo fácil —la aludida se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh! ¿Recuerdan aquella vez que Adora literalmente eructó en la cara de aquella chica que se veía realmente interesada en ella? —puso de su parte Spinnerella.

La rubia, sumamente avergonzada, su hundió en su asiento y prefirió concentrarse en la bebida frente a ella. Estaba dando los últimos sorbos a su café cuando sintió una suave patada en la pierna. Volteó a su derecha, en dirección a Catra, quien sostenía su celular debajo de la mesa con un mensaje escrito en él: “Podemos por favor irnos de aquí?”

Adora subió la vista con una sonrisa acusadora y finalmente asintió de forma sutil. Tomó su bandolera discretamente y se levantó alegando que iba al baño, tuvo suerte de que no le prestaran atención. Llegó al pasillo y en vez de girar a la izquierda a los servicios, fue directamente a la derecha, a la salida. Casi de inmediato sintió a Catra tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hacia un destino desconocido.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían terminado tiradas en el pasto de un parque; mirando el cielo, reproduciendo música desde sus celulares, hablando de todo y nada. No tenía idea de qué hora era, sospechaba que pasado de las 10. Pronto debía regresar a casa, pero se sentía muy cómoda con el ambiente entre ellas. En ese momento estaban de costado mirándose fijamente a pocos centímetros de la otra.

—Entonces Legoshi se enamora de Haru, pero ella es una coneja y él un lobo. Es tan peligroso como tierno, ¿entiendes? —Catra llevaba 5 minutos divagando sobre una serie que aparentemente le apasionaba —. Lo siento, seguramente te aburrí con esto.

—¡No! Realmente suena interesante, sólo que no te tomé por una friki.

—¿Acabas de llamarme friki? —la morena se levantó y colocó su peso sobre su codo —. Bien, fue un gusto conocerte —se levantó con aires dramáticos y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Catra! —Adora corrió entre risas tras ella y la jaló del brazo.

Empezaron a forcejar en juego sin parar de reír. En un punto sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones rápidas que les dejó todo el movimiento anterior. Catra la sostenía por los hombros y la rubia tenía sus manos en los costados de la otra.

Compartieron una mirada intensa.

La castaña creyó que era el momento perfecto, como en las películas. Besaba a Adora con sus increíbles dotes seductores y se quedaba con la chica. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza frunciendo los labios hacia ella. Esta obviamente había notado sus intenciones, y no es que no le atrajera o no le agradara su personalidad. Simplemente no se sentía lista para eso. Habían pasado 2 años desde que había besado a alguien y no se sentía correcto hacerlo de forma tan apresurada.

—E-es tarde, debería irme a casa —terminó por responder con algo de incomodidad. Bajó la vista a sus pies, esperando la reacción molesta de su cita.

Catra retiró las manos de sus hombros y las guio a las de la rubia, dándoles un apretón reconfortante. Esta levantó la mirada un poco sorprendida por el contacto. Ahí estaban las facciones suaves que le demostró la primera vez que salieron, junto con la misma empatía tatuada en sus pupilas. No dijeron nada, no era necesario.

—¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Cine el martes?

 **Adora:** Paso por ti

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** Bow está organizando una noche de juegos, quieres venir?

 **Catra:** Puedo llevar a Entrapta y Scorpia?

 **Adora:** Creo que ya estaban invitadas

 **Catra:** Cool

 **Adora:** Te mando la ubicación

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había pasado poco más de un mes y medio desde la primera vez que salieron y para su sorpresa, todo estaba yendo bien. Salían tanto como podían, se mensajeaban todo el tiempo y los fines de semana se llamaban antes de dormir. Después de aquella extraña salida grupal, todos sus amigos parecían llevarse bien, incluso llegaban a salir sin ellas. Le hacía feliz poder ampliar su círculo y ser amiga de las amigas de la chica con la que salía.

Catra y ella estaban en un área verde en frente de la biblioteca del campus. La rubia le hacía preguntas con unas tarjetas mientras la castaña las respondía. Los exámenes estaban cerca y no quería dejar de estudiar, pero tampoco quería que dejaran de verse, era un 2x1.

—Esa era la última —guardó la última tarjeta con las demás y se las devolvió a la castaña —. ¿Crees estar lista?

—Bueno, si memorizas todo esto, yo uso un auricular y me dices las respuestas…

—Esa idea la sacaste de Bob Esponja —Adora golpeó con su índice en entrecejo de la chica, molestándola.

—Arruinas toda la diversión, ¿lo sabías? —la chica pasó la mano por su corto cabello y se dejó caer de espaldas.

La ojiazul se acurrucó a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro. Habían hecho de esa posición un hábito desde que la rubia se había quedado dormida mientras veían una película en su casa.

—Me lo dicen seguido —suspiró.

—¿Qué tal está Huntara? —preguntó la más joven con naturalidad.

—Ella está bien, parece estar disfrutando su trabajo en el refugio. Quiere conocerte, dijo que la próxima vez fuéramos ambas.

—¿Quiere que vaya para amenazarme con destrozar mi cráneo si te lastimo? —tragó fuerte ante la idea.

—Sí, básicamente —se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

—Entonces suena bien —dijo Catra con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Adora revisó su reloj y se levantó repentinamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la menor, extrañada.

—Olvidé que hoy iba a ayudar a mi madre con la cena. Es muy tarde —la chica comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo.

—Entiendo, salúdalas de mi parte —se puso de pie para estar a la altura de la rubia y despedirse con un leve abrazo.

—Claro, adiós.

Catra fue tomada por sorpresa por el leve roce de labios que Adora le proporcionó como despedida. Tan natural como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo. La chica había apenas dado unos cuantos pasos cuando pareció reaccionar, dio la vuelta rápidamente y se colocó frente a la castaña que seguía con cara de confusión.

—¿Acabo de... besarte?

—Eso parece —Catra cambió su expresión a esa sonrisa presumida tan propia de ella —. No sé de dónde vino eso, pero fue interesante.

—Oh, cállate —Adora empujó suavemente su pecho como queja y evitó el contacto visual, claramente avergonzada —. ¿Te molestó?

Escuchó la risa de la más joven que se acercó poco a poco, buscando alguna señal de incomodidad, hasta tenerla abrazada por la cadera.

—No, ¿y a ti? La rubia terminó colocando las manos en las solapas de la chaqueta de la castaña y escondió su rostro en sus clavículas.

—No.

—¿Quieres… quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? Está vez bien.

—Me encantaría —Adora salió de su escondite y le sonrió —. Pero antes —comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su bandolera.

—¿Qué haces? —Catra la miró confundida, aún sin soltarla.

Su cara se transformó en una mueca casi de indignación cuando vio el paquete de mentas que tenía la chica en la mano.

—Comiste atún en el almuerzo —la mayor se encogió de hombros con una leve mueca, ofreciéndole un de las pastillas.

La castaña respiró profundamente, era bastante claro que no bromeaba.

—De verdad naciste para arruinar la diversión —dijo en un tono entre irritación y resignación, tomando el ofrecimiento de Adora.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** Quieres ir a almorzar?

 **Catra:** Tuve que trabajar hoy 

 **Adora:** Siempre puedo llevarte algo

 **Catra:** Hordak dice que puedes quedarte si le traes un jugo

 **Adora:** Trato

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** Encontre esta foto que nos tomamos en Halloween

 **Adora:** *Imagen adjunta*

 **Catra:** Esa es una foto de Melog…

 **Catra:** Espera

 **Catra:** Caudno le tomaste esa foto?

 **Adora:** En tu casa cuando fuiste corriendo a ayudar a tu madre con las compras

 **Catra:** ya recordé

 **Adora:** Esta sí es

 **Adora:** *Imagen adjunta*

 **Catra:** Te dije que el cosplay de She Ra te iba a quedar bien

 **Adora:** La peluca daba mucha comezón

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Mi mamá dice que espera que vengas a cenar mañana

 **Adora:** Justo es un mal momento

 **Adora:** Acabo de romperme la pierna

 **Catra:** Por favor?

 **Adora:** A que hora?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Dime que no soy la única que ve cosas entre Entrapta y Hordak

 **Adora:** De hecho taraste mucho en notarlo

 **Adora:** Tardaste*

 **Catra:** Todos lo sabían menos yo?!

 **Adora:** Sip

 **Catra** : Y no pudiste decírmelo?

 **Adora:** Pensé que lo sabias ._.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

—Hey, Adora —Catra contestó la llamada un poco apagada e incómoda con la situación.

— _Hola, y-yo no quise… Me refiero a que no reaccioné de la mejor forma y no sabía que decir, entonces sólo me quedé parada y no debí hacerlo. Pero ya sabes cómo soy, me pongo a divagar y no encuentro las palabras y terminó sin poder expresar mis pensamientos con claridad por más que lo intenté porqu-_

—Detente y respira —la cortó. La chica lo hizo —. Bien, ahora quiero que sepas que está bien. No tenías que responder a lo que dije, son mis sentimientos y quería expresarlos contigo. Tal vez 4 meses parece un poco apresurado, pero yo decía la verdad: Te quiero. Eso es todo, no tienes que sentirte apresurada a contestar.

— _Pero es que ese es el asunto, no me siento presionada. Catra, yo me siento igual contigo_ —la castaña sintió una pequeña calidez en el pecho y sonrió como nunca —. _Ahora, ¿podrías venir a abrirme? Me estoy congelando._

La menor se levantó y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Entre la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir la silueta de la chica a la que quería… y que la quería.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Voy hacia tu facultad

 **Catra:** Quieres que lleve algo?

 **Adora:** Traes esa chaqueta negra que me gusta?

 **Catra:** Claro

 **Catra:** *Imagen adjunta*

 **Adora:** Creo que no necesito nada más

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

—Entonceeeees, ustedes llevan casi 5 meses saliendo y no han formalizado nada —repitió Bow lentamente como intentando digerir la información.

Estaban sentados en unas pequeñas mesas afuera de su facultad, bebían algo de café y conversaban en su hora libre. A ellos se había unido Perfuma, una chica sumamente agradable que recién se había integrado a la universidad ese semestre.

—Sí, básicamente —Adora respondió sin mucho interés.

 **Catra:** Ya te dije que no quiero nada

 **Catra:** si me entero de que me estas organizando una fiesta esto se acabo

 **Adora:** No creo Adora: estás loca por mi ;)

 **Catra:** Ya quisieras amazona

—¿Y piensan hacerlo en un futuro?

—Bueno, supongo que sucederá en algún momento. Pero por ahora todo está bien —la rubia seguía jugueteando con su teléfono aparentemente sin prestarle mayor atención al tema.

—Ustedes son muy lindas —aportó Perfuma mientras veía a Adora con una mirada soñadora —. Quisiera conocer a alguien así —la chica suspiraba con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿no Scorpia está soltera? Podríamos presentársela a Perfuma —opinó Bow.

Scorpia, a pesar de que se llevaban bien, siempre había algo alrededor de la otra chica que le inquietaba un poco.

—Le preguntaré a Catra.

—Por cierto, Entrapta me dijo que su cumpleaños es mañana, ¿haremos algo?

—A ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas —Adora comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tenía que ir a cuidar a su prima Frosta si quería que le prestaran el coche al día siguiente.

—Sabes que Mermista no te dejará en paz nunca por no organizar una fiesta —señaló el chico mientras jugueteaba con su Tablet.

—En ese caso, yo puedo invitarlos mañana a una fiesta en mi casa, prepararé brownies especiales —ofreció Perfuma entusiasmada.

—Ahí tienes la solución, ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos la próxima semana. —se alejó a paso rápido.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adora estaba afuera de la casa de la castaña, esperando a que finalmente se le uniera para poder ir a su destino. La vio salir de su casa con esa chaqueta que tanto le gustaba y la camisa de cuadros que usó la primera vez que se vieron. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la dejó entrar.

—Hey, Adora —Catra se inclinó a rozar suavemente sus labios con los de la rubia.

—Hola —respondió algo encandilada por el beso —¿lista?

—Claro, siempre y cuando no sea una trampa para organizarme una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

—Por millonésima vez, no te estoy organizando nada —la mayor resopló ante la terquedad de la otra.

—Como digas —respondió con sarcasmo y se inclinó para conectar su teléfono a la radio. Taylor Swift, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tardaron apenas 30 minutos en llegar a los acantilados de Bright Moon, entre canciones, sonrisas y toqueteos por parte de Catra. Ya habían visitado el lugar por accidente al quedarse varadas en medio de un viaje a un concierto en la ciudad, se habían perdido el espectáculo, pero habían encontrado algo mucho mejor juntas.

Avanzaron hasta la mitad de lugar y Adora se sentó entre las rocas, desempacando todo el contenido de su mochila: Un par de sándwiches de atún; los favoritos de la cumpleañera claro; un par de bebidas azucaradas, algunas bolsas de comida chatarra y un paquete envuelto que obviamente era el regalo de cumpleaños.

—Te dije que no quería nada —refunfuñó Catra al ver este último objeto.

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo —se encogió de hombros ignorando la mirada acusadora que la chica le estaba dirigiendo.

Comieron contándose sobre su semana y otras tantas tonterías que se les pudieran ocurrir. Reían, bebían y siempre buscaban la forma de tener contacto físico. Ya fuera Adora jugueteando con las tantas piezas que tenía Catra en las orejas, o la misma Catra recorriendo constantemente ese mechón de pelo que nunca quería quedarse fijo en el peinado de la rubia.

—Ok, creo que es momento de que tengas tu regalo —dijo la rubia después de haber terminado de comer. Extendió la mano al pequeño paquete con envoltura de colores chillantes y se lo entregó.

La cumpleañera lo abrió con curiosidad y sólo pudo soltar una gran carcajada cuando vio su contenido: un termo que era exactamente el modelo del que había perdido. Adora definitivamente era una idiota y por eso la quería tanto.

—Supongo que sonará súper cursi y tonto, pero es como una pequeña promesa de que quiero estar contigo y que no pienso llevarme nada de ti, yo sólo quiero agregar cosas a tu vida. —terminó la rubia con una sonrisa suave y un fuerte sentimiento que el oprimía el pecho —. A lo que me refiero es que quiero darle nombre a lo nuestro y espero que estés de ac-

Se vio interrumpida por un beso de los potentes, uno que le quitó la respiración y terminó con la última neurona que le quedaba viva.

—De verdad eres una idiota —dijo Catra con su frente todavía pegada a la de la mayor —. Pero quiero que seas mi idiota.

—Llevo tiempo siéndolo —río Adora.

—Eso me alegra —besó con entusiasmo a su ahora novia —. ¿quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó en un susurro.

Definitivamente había muerto su última neurona.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron de forma rápida a la puerta principal del hogar de Catra, esta abrió la puerta y entró, jalando con urgencia del brazo a su novia.

—¿Segura que no está tu madre? —preguntó Adora por tercera vez desde que habían emprendido el camino.

—Ya te dije que no —susurró la castaña sobre sus labios antes besarla brevemente y avanzar por la oscuridad de la casa que tenía todas las luces apagadas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala entre besos, las luces se encendieron repentinamente.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos sus amigos en cuanto la oscuridad se esfumó.

Toda la sala estaba decorada de forma osca y sin sentido, como si unos niños lo hubieran hecho, todo parecía estar fuera de orden y había un par de portarretratos rotos. Incluso el cartel de “Feliz cumpleaños” estaba al revés. Ambas chicas vieron alrededor desorientadas intentando comprender la situación y el entorno. No fue hasta que volvieron la vista a sus amigos que notaron que obviamente estaban algo drogados. ¿Cómo habían entrado?

—Nunca debí dejarlos con Perfuma —se lamentó Adora.

—Dijiste que no me habías organizado una fiesta —se quejó Catra.

—¡No fui yo!

—Mi mamá va a matarme.

— _¡Adventure!_ —gritó Sea Hawk.


End file.
